


Not that wrong

by Dossow



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Roleplay, Student Uzumaki Naruto, Teacher Uchiha Sasuke, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dossow/pseuds/Dossow
Summary: Mr. Uchiha has lost count of how many times his student Uzumaki Naruto has gotten detention. It's time to give him his punishment.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Not that wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mr. Kishimoto owns every character in here. Which are Sasuke and Naruto.  
> This is the second part of 'You were right'  
> I honestly don't know if something like this has been written before, but I haven't read anything like this so I apologize if this is similar to other works, I really don't have idea.  
> English is not my native language, so please don't be hard on me.  
> Negative comments will be deleted.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, those are the only thing that is mine.

Naruto shifted a little bit uncomfortable on his desk.

Mr. Uchiha was a man that had no patience for meaningless things such as was the behavior of a certain blonde student.

Sasuke leaned on his desk and narrowed his eyes at his student. “Mr. Uzumaki,” called the professor “I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve been here in detention, not to mention that your grades are not that good either.”

Naruto pouted before speaking. “It’s not my fault! Sakura is always hitting me and being rude to me whenever I participate in class! I sure am going to return her hits.”

The teacher sighed heavily. If he were to be honest, even if Naruto didn’t get detention he himself would look for an excuse to give him one.

Call him selfish.

The blonde fidgeted nervously while waiting for the teacher to decide what to do with him.

“This cannot keep happening, Mr. Uzumaki,” Sasuke tilted his head “perhaps a harsh punishment is what you need.”

“Oh?” Naruto bit his cheek inwardly “A-A harsh punishment? Like what?”

Sasuke’s gaze darkened with lust, something that went unnoticed by the blonde. He had the perfect punishment or, better said, he had the better start for the punishment.

He pushed his chair back to have more room for the coming punishment. “Come here. If you refuse, the punishment will be worse,” he said the last part after seeing Naruto’s reluctance.

The whiskered student stood up and walked toward Mr. Uchiha’s direction.

Sasuke palmed his thighs. “Bend over.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. “What?” he shook his head several times “No, no, no. I’m not a kid!”

“Hn.” he smirked “We’ll start with fifteen, but if you don’t bend over within the next five seconds then you’ll get thirty. You know I don’t play around.”

“5.”

Naruto bit his bottom lip.

“4.”

What the hell was this perverted man called Uchiha Sasuke –a.k.a. professor- thinking?

“3.”

Geez.

“2.”

He walked the last steps and bent over the teacher’s lap giving the older man a nice view of his ass.

“Was it that hard?” teased Sasuke. Naruto was about to retort but the teacher spoke first. “Watch your tongue, Mr. Uzumaki. If you disrespect me you’ll get more than thirty spanks.”

The blonde closed his mouth at that.

“If you talk, I will add another one to the total. Understood?”

Naruto nodded. “Yes, professor.”

“Good.”

Sasuke rubbed Naruto’s left ass cheek before starting.

The student bit his cheek harder.

Sasuke slapped his ass without warning making Naruto jolt. The sound echoed through the room.

God.

The blonde lifted his ass unconsciously.

“You like it, uh?”

He gave another one.

A grunt escaped Naruto’s lips.

He lost count. The pain and pleasure were driving him crazy. He was damn hard now and he could tell that Mr. Uchiha was as aroused as he was. If the constant poking on his oblique was anything to go by.

He didn’t realize when Mr. Uchiha finished until the teacher spoke. “Sit on my lap.”

Naruto did as he was told. His cock twitched at the feeling of something hard rub his ass a little.

Sasuke cupped Naruto’s bulge and rubbed his palm up and down in slow movements. “ _This_ ,” he squeezed slightly earning a moan from the younger “is mine, Mr. Uzumaki.” he squeezed again “So, who do you belong to?” he whispered the last part in his student’s ear.

The blonde moaned. He wasn’t sure if he was moaning because of the ministrations or the teacher’s claim on him.

“I belong to you, Mr. Uchiha.”

Sasuke smirked satisfied. “Get up.”

Naruto stood up as did Mr. Uchiha.

Sasuke turned him around and caught him in a passionate kiss. He made Naruto sit on the desk while hovering over him without breaking the kiss.

The teacher broke the kiss and loosened his tie and threw it to the floor. The blonde was leaning on his elbows and watching hungrily at his professor undressing.

“Take off your shirt, Mr. Uzumaki.”

Naruto took it off in record time. His abs were at display making Sasuke bit his bottom lip at the sight.

Before taking his pants off Sasuke looked for something in his pocket. In his right hand was a little bottle of lube.

Naruto didn’t even want to ask why Mr. Uchiha walked around with a bottle of lube in his pocket on school grounds.

He took the little bottle between his teeth in order to take the rest of his clothes off then help his little student do the same.

When both were completely naked, Sasuke got on the desk and positioned himself between Naruto’s legs. He leaned forward took the bottle from his mouth and kissed the blonde. The kiss was desperate.

“Mr. Uchiha, please,” begged the younger.

“Please what?” said Sasuke while rubbing his bare cock against Naruto’s earning a moan from the latter and a grunt from himself.

“Please make love to me,” said Naruto breathless.

Sasuke almost frowned at Naruto’s sappy words due to the relationship they both shared: teacher-student, but that turned him on. He needed to make him fully his.

The teacher kissed his student’s neck leaving red spots before opening the bottle and pouring some of the substance onto his palm. He first prepared the boy before putting some onto his cock.

Naruto wrapped his legs on the teacher’s waist locking him close.

Sasuke rubbed the tip of his cock on his student’s entrance and grunted in pleasure before pushing in slowly.

The blonde moaned.

Mr. Uchiha gave slow thrusts. Naruto squeezed Sasuke’s bicep encouraging him. “Faster.”

The older started pounding harder. A long moan came from the student beneath him.

“Yes, babe, I want to hear you.” said the teacher between thrusts.

Sasuke pounded as deep as he could making his balls slap against Naruto’s ass. He growled in pleasure.

Soon the room was filled with moans, grunts, and skin slapping against skin sounds.

Both were starting to sweat.

“Yes! Right there, Mr. Uchiha!” he arched his back, his abdomen touching Mr. Uchiha’s.

The professor suddenly stopped and pulled out. Naruto looked confused at his teacher getting off the desk.

“Stand up, hands on the desk.” commanded the older.

Naruto complied. Sasuke positioned behind and with the help of his hand entered his student’s tight hole again.

He started pounding hard again and latched his mouth on the blonde’s sweaty neck. He sucked hard leaving a bruise while slamming his cock over and over again.

Naruto was moaning so damn loud. The possessiveness inside Sasuke swelled at the thought that everyone was now going to know who was making Naruto scream of pleasure.

“Yes! Yes! Oh my,”

Sasuke grabbed the blonde’s hips while still attacking the latter’s neck.

“I’m gonna come!”

Sasuke growled. “Good,” he pounded harder “I’m close too.”

He took Naruto’s cock in his right hand and started pumping him. 

The blonde gave the most sexual moan Sasuke’s ever heard.

Not seconds later Naruto came spilling his cum on the desk.

The student’s walls clenching around his cock made him come as well. His semen filled Naruto up and Sasuke didn’t pull out until the last drop was inside his blonde.

He pulled out and carried Naruto bridal style not wanting his cum to spill out of his lover’s asshole.

He put Naruto carefully down on the bed then lied down beside him.

“I loved it, Sasuke.”

The avenger gave his characteristic side smirk. “I loved it too, though I don’t know how you got me to agree to do this.”

“That, baby, is the power of love,” he grinned “that and your sexual desire.” he chuckled.

Sasuke just snorted but it was true and he knew it very well.

“Did we really have to buy all those things, though?” questioned the jinchuuriki glancing at all the scholar items they bought for the roleplay.

“You were the one who insisted so vehemently to play the role seriously.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his lover’s question.

Naruto pouted playfully and gave the avenger a peck on the lips before closing his eyes. He was tired as hell.

“Where will be the next place we make love?”

“Mm,” Sasuke hummed “I’ll let you pick the place.”

Naruto beamed at that and snuggled closer.

God. Sasuke often wondered why he ran from Konoha years ago when happiness was already at his side in the form of a blonde whiskered jinchuuriki.


End file.
